


School Affairs

by EveningEve



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Adults, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Hate to Love, High School, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Lust, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Not Wearing Underwear, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Public Sex, Romance, School, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slice of Life, Some Plot, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningEve/pseuds/EveningEve
Summary: A collection, telling the story how various relationships between different couples started to bloom and over time fleshed out. Some are more forbidden than others yet they all have one thing in common-They involve some nightime fun.





	1. Student and Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. Would have never thought THIS would end up as my first all original work but here I am, doing a story with a lot of sex inolved. But here I am, writing and working at this as I speak.  
> It is not the most serious yet a lot of fun to work on so I decided to publish it and write on this (and hopefully until it's completed)
> 
> Also to note not all characters were made up by me. I use them with the permission of the person themselves however. In fact, thanks to them I was also inspired to write on this so part of the credit also belongs to them (they are not on this site however), first a one shot for fun now slowly started to develop into a bigger plot... Or as much as you can call this all plot.  
> These applies to the following characters appearing: Lamitorez, Koratoro
> 
> With that out of the way have fun reading!

The room was dark or so it seemed. Sounds could be heard from the room, only a small light nearby revealed a female body, naked. The legs were spread, revealing an opening. This opening was dripping wet, not stopping anytime soon. The fingers inside the opening were moving, quite fast. Alongside the speed of the fingers her hips were moving, making her breasts bounce in equal rhythm. The red haired, young woman had quite the body-Slim yet not too slim and round, soft yet also quite big breasts.  
Her area seemed to produce a lot of juice, flowing out of it. Her moan was quite loud. It were sounds of pleasure, sounds of arousment. While this she was moaning for someone, a name The name of a man. A man she shouldn't have in her mind. Yet he is in her mind right now.  
But not just a name fell. Also screams... Screaming for more. Screaming for a harder, faster experience. Screaming for affection during this time. Louder and louder.  
"I love you!" she repeats. "I love you I love you I love you!" until she finally reached her climax.

Knock knock. "Etsu! Wake up! a black haired female yelled inside the room, through the closed door.  
The red haired woman sat up, rubbing one of her eyes. Her body was still completly uncovered, her lower area wet and smelly. "What is it?" she yawned.  
"School time! Get up!" the other female yelled.  
"History?"  
"Yeah, today it's ti-"  
The door slammed open outof nowhere, the red haired girl stood in the door, her hair well made and her school uniform put on tidy... Yet also quite revealing.  
"I'm all set!" the redhead announced, suddenly full of energy. The raven haired sighed. "Geesh Etsu. You're in a good mood now."  
"What? I just love history Atsu!"  
"With a teacher this old?"  
"Mid thirties is old to you Atsu?"  
"He looks like he lived since the dinosaurs existed!"  
Etsu sighed. "You just say that because our history teacher is a man."  
"A perverted, unlikeable cunt of a creature!"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You hate him. I get it."  
"Not to mention the creature's prevertness!" Atsu yelled loudly. "Last lesson he didn't even punish you for sitting there with your exposed breasts! Not to mention the sexual harassment, the peeping and-"  
"Hold up Atsu" Etsu interrupted. "The first part might be true. But harassment and peeping are just some stupid rumors."  
"Yet so many complains about him went to either me, the student council president, or the principal!"  
"So what? I still like him! His lessons are refreshing!"

A typical conversation each morning whenever the answer was 'yes' considering the subject history.  
Etsu loved the history lessons. But... It was not because of the subject. Of course not! History in itself was an alright subject. But the teacher... Oh god, the teacher! How can Atsu resist, even if she hates men!?  
He was a fun person. He turned an alright subject into a fun subject. Also despite a strict behavior he can be very kind-Her type! On top he was pure eye candy-  
'I could drip wet. Oh who am I kidding, I am!' Etsu thought, her legs spreaded open under her desk. She forgot to put on her panties this morning but as if she needed them. They'd just soak wet anyway.  
The fingers of the female enjoyed themselves nder the desk by pleasing her pussy as good as she could by herself. Her eyes were focused on him. Her ears only regonized his voice. It made her mouth letting out slight moans of pleasure. SHe knew a few were staring... Yet she did not care. SHe needed this. She wanted this. She-  
"Hey teach!" a guy yelled right next to her. The history teacher turned around, having Etsu and her seat mate in his sight. She would not even have to look to know he is staring. She was not just aroused but in truth actually turned on by his gaze.  
"What is it?" the teacher asked, sighing. "I was in the middle of something very importnt."  
"It's Etsu!" the male student complained. "Look under her desk!"  
The teacher did. The redhead tried to cover her legs in time yet no success. 'That's it! I'm do-'  
"So what?" was his only response. "If it helps her concentrate."  
"Excuse me!?" another male student suddenly stood up. "Such behavior is unexacceptable!"  
"Unacceptable?"  
"The school rules forbid such behavior on school grounds! Me, as one who is part of the student council, should know! You need to be responsible and punish her!"  
P... Punish her!? No, more was drpping down! No!  
"Punish you say?" His eyes went to Etsu. She tried to avoid his gaze yet failed as she was meetng his gaze. This... This is...  
Then the teacher turned to his desk, grabbed three sheets and approached her desk. "Due is tomorrow" he says while handing them over. She nodded while taking them with her still wet hand yet her facial expression turned very surprised when he whispered "Do it more quietly next time" with a small grin. She had no idea what to say to this.  
Then the teacher turned away, back to the blackboard. "Any further complains?" he asked. Yet the male sat down. "I... Suppose not" he mutters, yet still loud enough for the teacher to hear. This one nodded and continued his lecturing.

Odd. This in itself was very odd for Etsu. Such punishment was too light considering her teacher.  
Normally his punishment would consist of five piles of sheets, each pile consisting of twenty sheets. Yet not three which ere not even that difficult to her. In fact, she finished them during lunch break and was ready to turn them in right after school.  
She was in front of the room and close to knock, until...  
"My Koratoro, how bold of a gift for the principal." The coach was there?  
"It was just a scarf Lamitorez" the coaches sighed. "It was not much."  
"But a lot to her. Who knows what she does with it. Maybe she-"  
"Don't finish that sentence!"  
"Someone's immagination goes wild."  
"Shut up!"  
"Imagining the principal Ohiya, looking at you like a lovesick puppy, from below, using her breasts to-"  
Smack.  
"Shut up Lamitorez!" Korkor yelled angered yet also in a slight embarassed tone. Is the teacher really teasing the coach now?  
"All I needed to hear" Lamitorez chuckled as the other male opened the door, spotting Etsu. "I will go ho-Huh?" he interrupted himself. "Etsu? What are you still doing here? Classes ended 30 minutes ago."  
"I... I just came here to turn something in" she answers with a light shutter. This... Wasn't even a lie.  
"Ah really? Then I won't bother further. I will see you tomorrow." And with that the coach left.  
A moment of silence.Both stared at each other. Yet the silence broke as Etsu threw the papers right inside the room as she was apologizing and about to run off yet Lamitorez stopped her in time as he grabbed her arm. "We need to have a talk" the teacher began, dragging her inside the room and closing the door.  
"T.... Talk?" she repeated questioning, gulping once. Wait... Does this mean-  
"Someone was quick turning their work in" he said as he placed the papers on the desk.  
"S... Sorry?" she only was able to bring out, making him chuckle.  
"That's nothing to be sorry for. In fact, it is quite remarkable" he said as he started to... Pet her head?  
Etsu blushed. The hand... Lamitorez's hand... It felt better than she imagined!  
Even on the head it felt... It felt... It...  
Suddeny something dripped down. Something... Wet. In fact... Wasn't that... Her... Body juices!?  
No way... No. No! Not now! This shouldn't-  
"No panties? Someone's bold" the teacher teased, pointing it out without a second thought. "I will not lie, trying not to tend to favourism is hard. I'm not going to lie, you are my type, looking at y-"  
"Stop! Please!" the redhead shouted, blushing very brightly. "I mean... I do appreciate and am very happy to hear that. It's just-"  
"Is there something you need to tell me?"  
Her gaze went quickly to the side as she shuttered around. Lamitorez looked at her yet said nothing. He seemed to wait.

Five months ago... It has been five months since Etsu realized. Feelings for a teacher... First it was more of lust. Eye candy is nothing she says no to. And so she started to mastrubate to him each time they had history class.  
Yet it did not stop there. The more she talked to him, whether it would be because of assignments, projects or just because she wanted to talk to him, it developed further First it was fondness, then a silly crush but sooner than expected... She had fallen in love with him.  
She lusts for him. Not solely on a sexual level but also on an emotional level. She shouldn't feel this way nor think that way, it was forbidden for her, but it was hard to hold back.

And this situation made it even worse. It was hard to hold back. She needs to hold it. But... But...  
"Y... Yes! I... I..." Etsu shutters. "I am in love with you okay!?"  
Silence for a while. Gods, was it even the right thought? Should she have kept shut? Or maybe-  
"It's easy to tell. You are pouring wet after all" Lamitorez sighed, smiling lightly though. "I just wanted to confirm it to myself. As said, you are my type."  
"Th... Thank you. But I suppose it is just tha-"  
But before she could say anything she was cut off by him. Rather said his lips, as they were smacked right on hers. Yet it did not stay lips only. Soon the tongues ended up playing with each other.  
Soon the teacher pulled back, quite the grin escaping his face. "This is saying it all isn't it?"  
Wha- No way! Right? Right!? There is just no way that he, such a strict teacher-  
"And still screaming for mmore" he continued teasing. "Do you want to be taught so badly?" as he rubbed right under her skirt, her dripping more wet.  
A slight moan escped her lips. "W... Wouldn't that... Get you... Fired if caught!?" she asked moaningly..  
A quick chuckle. "Everyone elft by now. Besides, what kind of teacher would I be if I did not teach my students properly?"  
He did not stop. In fact he made it worse by sliding two fingers right inside her, moving fasty and making her moan louder.  
"A... A teacher not doing... his job... correct... ly?" the redhead shuttered slightly while moaning.  
Her teacher nodded in agreement. "Exactly. So?"  
She nods in agreement, This... This all... It feels too good. So good she cannot think straight. He makes her surrender to this. Surrender to her feelings. Surrender to this sensation. "T... Teach me. Please, teach me already!" she beggingly moaned, only making his smirk widen. "Of course I will" he says.  
Before Etsu knew it Lamitorez had already lifted her skrit and unbottened her shirt. Not even a slight sign of underwear.  
His cock... She could already feel it against her through his pant. It was hard. Harder than thought. Very, very hard.  
Yet it got even worse as soon as she felt it directly against her sking. He pulled his pants down right away, went right behind her and started rubbing it between her buttcheeks, teasing her directly.  
For a while she remained moaning. This... This is just... This is just feeling great already! Yet this is not enough. This is not enough, far from that!  
"H... Hey, please! P... Put it in! Please!" she started moaning and begging yet he only rubbed faster.  
"Put what in where?" he asks teasingly.  
"Your dick teacher! Put your dick inside my pussy and tke my first time! Teach me how sex feels like! Please!"  
"Spoken like a model student. You pass the first lesson." And so he turns her around as he was pushing her on a table, him being still on top. And before she could say a thing he stuck his member right inside her opening, right at once.  
A scream escaped from her mouth. It was a mix of pain yet also pleasure. This... This already feels amazing!  
The cock was right inside her, as deep as possible. Her inside were clinging tight on his member. They did not even want to let go. They couldn't. They shouldn't! They want to old it as tight as possible, queeze it, feel it and more importantly... Love it!  
Without warning a thrust. Second thrust. Third thrust. Soon she lost count. He just kept thrusting and despite her begging to slow down he did the opposite, moving faster. Yet this pain soon turned into pleasure itself and instead she begged him to go as fast and rough as he had to. And even when he shot his hot liquid right inside of her he did not stop moving. In fact he groped the bouncing breasts and played with them as he pleased. Squeezing, pinching the nipples, sucking on the breasts and even slightly biting them-He did it as he wanted to. And went even harder because of it. Not just that but her holding tight onto his head to keep him thre while moving her hips on her own as he thrusted.  
This session made him harder, rougher and making her even more wet. On top the moaning and groaning mixed together and became louder.  
'This is what sex feels like isn't it!? It feels amazing!'

This method went on for quite a while, until various cumshots inside her and a squirted mess later.  
"You have done enough to pleasure me teacher. Now it's my turn!" Etsu had announced right ater Lamitorez had already pulled out... But who said he was done nor not hard anymore?  
Yet even after her announcment the attack surprised him a bit as she was not waiting for his permission.  
She sat in a kneeling down position, facing his cock before putting it inside her mouth as deep as she could. She sucked on it straight away, moving her head while using her tongue to lick is dick while sucking. And on top she made more of a mess inside the room as his sperm dirpped out of her puss.  
Cum was soon overflowing her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could while some dripped down right on her breasts yet she did not mind it in the slightest. In fact she kept going until his cock told her that it was satisfied. 

"If I knew the desk would end up in such a mess I would have picked the ground right away."  
The sex itself was fun, in both of their minds. Yet the cleaning up afterwards was a pain. Luckily this time the teacher had a helping hand as his student offered her help right afterwards and kept humming.  
"Someone's mood got better" he noted, yet sounding very calm with a slight chuckle.  
"Sorry" Etsu answered happily. "It's just that I never dreamed of losing my first time to you."  
She put the towel she had in her hands away and stood up, indicating that she finished cleaning.  
"I will rember it for future possebilities. I mean, this was a one time thing after all, right?"  
"Who said that?" he asked her, meeting directly her gaze.  
"I mean, it's probably for the best and-" yet before she knew it he grabbed her and leaned her very close against him.  
"Why stop now? There is no reason to do so."  
"But you are a teacher and I am a-"  
"So what? Besides... After today you shouldn't be the one talking."  
She looked at him surprised. "Wha-!?"  
"You heard me. From now one ther is no more holding back so be prepared."


	2. Principal and Coach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not all characters I use here belong to me. These applies to Lamitorez and Koratoro.

A strict face, right staring at the lesson and watching it carefully. Maybe even analyzing his lesson. Her gaze remains, as strict as usual. Like every time she observed his lesson.  
This was the principal. Principal Aoi Ohiya.  
Whenever the coach was turning to his boss she was staring directly at him with her bluesea eyes, having a straight face herself. He couldn't unsee it.   
It seemed to be so fixated on him he was afraid to make any wrong move at the moment. The principal was very observant, saw the smallest mistake at times. And her strict attitude did not make this easier. The opposite of it.  
It was... Nothing out of the blue. Miss Ohiya had watched the coach's lessons more than once. In fact, she was a constant visitor of his lessons. At least once per week it seemed. It was a routine. He had no slight clue why. And whenever she reviewed his lesson step by step, as if she had not missed the slightest detail, she was praising him and told him to keep up the good work.

So it seemed only odd when one of his colleges suddenly told him directly:"So the lovesick puppy has paid you a visit again?"   
"Lovesick puppy?" the dark skinned man asked, raising an eyevrow at the other man who was sitting at the opposite side of the table, correcting the assigment he had given his students a few days ago. He had freshly collected them today. "Who are you refering to Lamitorez?"  
"Aoi of course" this one replied while correcting. "Who else Koratoro?"  
"Miss Ohiya?" He could not think of a connection of what the history teacher had just said. The principal and a lovesick puppy? Two words which did not make any sense.  
The other teacher looked up to Koratoro, facing him. Then he let out a sigh. "How helpless you are. Anyone would notice."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Yes" Lamitorez grinned. "She is paying your lessons enough visits and a lot of attention I have heard. She constantly praises you and you are the first she approaches about a problem. Not to mention she treats you better than anyone, you have the best working conditions and payment of us all."  
"I am sure you are just imagining it."  
"And her mastrubating to you in her office is also just immagination. Riiight."  
The coach's fave turned beet red the moment the history teacher brought this up. The principal? Mastrubating? What nonsensical idea is that? "Stop joking around."  
"Oh, I am not. I once passed by her office and decided to take a peek. Curtains of her windows all closed, only a bit of sunlight was able to get inside the room. There I saw her, sitting right on her desk. Her shirt buttoned open and her bra moved up. It clearly revealed her wide chest, bouncing up and down while she was moving her hips, her hand under her skirt, right under her panties and it seemed to move like crazy. She was imagining someone's dick and as she yelled your name multiplie times it i-"  
Korkor slammed his hands on the teacher's desk, making the papers jump once. His face was very annoyed yet also more than beet red now. It was clearly visible, a dark red face. Not even his skincolor was able to hide the fact that he was blushing like crazy. "This isn't funny" he only let out in a darker voice.  
Lamitorez only stared at his college's face, observing it closely. Then he let out a chuckle and commented on the sight:"Someone's having a great time imagining what I described?"  
"I did not-"  
"Seeing Aoi's face right in front of you, looking at you beggingly. Her legs spreaded, revealing her wet panties. Her arms spread wide open as she lays on the bottom. Her nipples are so hard you can see it through her clothing. She gasps heavily while waiting for you to become wild and rip off all of her clothing, sti-"   
Yet before he could continue the coach helped himself and punched the other teacher in the face right in the middle of his description. "Are you done?" he asked more annoyed while standing up. "I can just leave."  
Lamitorez rubbed hus cheek while laughing slightly. "Calm down Korkor. I'm just messing with you a tinsy tiny bit" he replied.  
Koratoro raised an eyebrow. "A 'tinsy tiny bit' huh?"  
"You cannot help but be in love with the principal. Big deal."  
The coach only let out a sigh. He would not deny that Miss Ohiya had her charm. She was usually sincere and polite despite her strict attitude. Seeing her smile was something special as she usually had a serious face around everyone. The smile itself was adorable. He was interested in her, he did not deny that fact. Even if it was just a bit. However, it was very doubtful she would be interested. She is the principal after all. He is just a coach.  
"That doesn't make your descriptions of her better."  
"Oh, not denying it this time?" the history teacher asked.  
"You would just keep bothering me until I give in" Koratoro replied.   
"You mean that I say the truth."  
Korkor let out a sigh. "Whatever you want to call it."

He was about to leave for today. The sun had already set when he went through the hallway, to the exit of the school. Lamitorez had already left, as always recently. At least the coach could never find him. Normally the history teacher would force himself on him and they would walk home together yet he seemed more busy lately... Not like Koratoro was complaining. It was more peaceful without Lamitorez around and he needed a break from his college from time to time.  
This time the coach left at a very late time however... But what can you do when you suddenly find the room where the sport equiment was stored in a mess. Not to mention there was an odd smell in it which he had to get rid off. He was busy for quite a while. A student most likely rampaged it.  
Luckily it was a Friday, the weekend around the corner. He was able to rest when he arrived at home, at least for a bit. Or so he would think...  
"Mister Kojro, still around at this hour?" a female voice behind him asked. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, spotting a woman right behind him. Long, brown hair, deepblue eyes and formal teacher attire. Her expression was a mix of surprise yet still had remained its seriousness.  
"I could ask you the same thing Principal" he commented. "The paperwork does not do itself" she sighed while walking up to him and stopped in front of him. "What held you up if I may ask?"  
"A messy storage room."  
Miss Ohiya sighed disappointed. "Good grief. These students at times. If I ever find these troublemakers I will-"  
"It's not necessary. I should double check next time. Plus I probably should also double check if I locked the door accordingly."  
"That would be wise. But still, it's not your job to clean after others."  
"Don't worry about it. It's the-"  
"No, no, no. I need to worry about it" the female interrupted. "You did more than you should. Plus you were here until this late. There must be a way I can repay you."  
"It's not nece-"  
"I know. Since it is weekend it's perfect. I will treat you on a drink as repayment."  
Koratoro stared surprised at the principal. A... drink? "It's not necessary, really" was his only response. He couldn't accept this offer, especially not from his boss. He needs to decline this offer as soon as-  
Yet he found the brunette's face right in front of him, staring very seriously at him. In fact, he even noticed that her cheeks were slightly puffed as she had her face very close to his from below. "It is necessary!" she responded, a hint of pout in her voice.   
He looked right at her, closely at her face. Despite looking a bit pouty she seemed to be as serious as always.   
He turned away a bit, to hide his slight blush. He would not lie if he admitted it looked kinda adorable which was unexpected from her.   
"Y... You seem to insist."  
"Of course! I just don't want your efforts to go unpaid! It's the least I could do! No, it is something I must do!"  
"Alright principal. You win."

This evening could be described as the following...  
Before they had entered a bar nearby they chatted for a bit on the way. Mainly about work. Principal Ohiya seemed to seek for another's opinion once again on a few matters and wanted to discuss them. Maybe going on a drink with someone was just her excuse to discuss matters concerning school. It would fit her.  
Quite well in fact. She could easily disguise it as a way of payment.  
Yet then again why duscussing it outside if they couldn't have discussed it where they were to their ways home? Maybe there was more to it? ... No, it couldn't be. This was Principal Ohiya, she puts work abouve all else. There must be a reason and it's most likely this reasons.  
Yet when they arrived at the bar things got... Quite out of hand before Koratoro had even realized. He had held back all this time, ordering the cheapest drink, at least the cheapest she would let him. The brunette woman on the other hand... Had more than one drink... And before he knew it she didn't seem to be herself any longer. He realized the moment she had sat right next to him and started leaning against him, her face right on his chest.  
"So warm~" she mumbled, giggling slightly and leaning closer. "Uhm... Principal?" the coach let out questioning, about to ask if she might need help to get up but by then she looked right at him, letting out a hic and staring very pouty at him this time. "Idiot!" she yelled at him as she put her face off his chest.... Yet instead pushed her breasts right on his chest instead.   
He only gulped. They... were soft and big, no denying... And they-Oh what was he thinking!? This was not the time for that!  
Before he could even say a word however her face was very close to his as she gasped slightly. "You don't get it do you~?" she whispered, a bit seductivly as her hand seemed to slide down slightly. Down to his... His...  
"Principal? What are you-"  
"Principal!?" she interrupted with a pouty voice and seemed to have grabbed onto something inside his pants. She then squeezed it for a moment. "I'm Aoi! A-o-i!"  
He squirmed a second yet calmed down from it quickly. "But-"  
"Call me Aoi! Now!"  
"I don't thi-"  
"Hurry! Or you're fired!"  
Koratoro was only able to sigh. Great, this was the last thing he needed. A drunk principal. In his thoughts he already apologized to Miss Ohiya, as he felt it was inappropiate to call her by her first name. But she seemed to insist.  
"Aoi" he began. She giggled while smiling. "Why not right away Korkor?"  
"Kor... kor?"  
"Yes. Problem with that?"  
He shook his head. He had to. He had no other choice. "Now, can I ask what you are do-"  
"Rubbing your dick" she responded, making his expression change into shock and disbelief. Yet he looked down, and there she spotted her hand-Her soft hnside his pants and rubbing without a care in the world. It... Didn't feel bad but-  
"Say Korkor" Aoi began, making him look right into her face again as she leaned closer, her breasts squeezing right on his chest. He could already feel she seemed to heat up the more it continued.  
"W... What is it?"  
"Can we have sex?"  
A little blush out of embarassment. "S... Sex?"  
She nodded. "Yes, sex. I always wanted to feel your dick after all."  
"M... My di-"  
"Yes" she hicced. "From my hand alone I can tell that it's very big. Big and hard, just waiting to feel more than my hand? Isn't that right?"  
He gulped, wishing not to answer that. One wrong answer and he might regret it for his lifetime.  
Yet she did not seem to be patiant at the moment as she only rubbed faster, leaning closer. "I am here Korkor! Yes or yes!?"  
'Yes or yes'? Where was the 'no'!? "Aoi, we shouldn't-"  
"Do you have a wife? Girlfriend?"  
"No, but-"  
She suddenly removed her hand from his pants, crawled away from him and jumped up. Then she grabbed his arm, making him stand up. "Then it's fine!" she said while dragging gim to the toilettes. The man toilettes in fact.  
He really tried to struggle free yet somehow her grip managed to be too tight. She had an easy time to drag him inside a cabine and slamming the door close.

When in the cabine Aoi did not hesitate any longer. She slammed him right on the toilet, making him sit down. One can ask how a bigger man than her with enough muscle was able to be pushed by her on a toilet seat yet here he was, forced to sit on it by the brunette.   
She was too busy removing his pants, revealing the cock she was rubbing. "How big it got just by my hand" she commented happily as she buttoned up her short and opened her bra, revealing her large breasts.  
He looked down, seeing her with uncovered breasts. He gulped, wanting to tell her to mainly think about it but it was too late the moment she squeezed her breasts between the cock squeezing it tightly. She made them move up and down, sometimes the breasts hit each other while she was squeezing the cock. They were not just large breasts but also very soft ones, seeming like to surround his cock, keeping it captive as greatly as they can. They had an easy time due to their size. It... felt good, admittingly. Feeling the soft breasts squishing against his cock and each other.  
Her moan added up to the arousment factor, a mix of gasping and pleasure. It became faster the faster she moved, becoming in sync with the squeezing. Her face was full of lust yet also happy at the same time.   
She commented on how hard his cock was and how great it felt to squish her beasts between it. She loved to sandwich it as well as feeling it twitch, wanting to release all of its sperm as soon as possible. Yet she didn't seem to want to let it just yet.  
When he was close to his climax she stopped, removing her breasts from his cock and standkng up. "Not yet" she said, slightly teasing and removed her skirt, took her tights off as well as her panties and climbed on top of him, wrapping her hands around his necks and staring right into his eyes, smiling lightly. "I want your sperm all inside of me" she commented while starting to rub her pussy entrance against his cock, making him groan even louder than before. Just how wet did she get from simply squeezing his cock with her breasts!?  
He stared back at her, asking her if she was certain with his expression. She only stared back at him, blinking at first. Maybe she changed her mind. Could that have been it? Would she-  
No, not at all. She didn't seem to want to change her mind any time soon. Her response wasn't her staring at him but rather suddenly kissing Koratoro out of nowhere, making sure to not leave out her tongue.   
He was surprised by Aoi's sudden kiss, unsure how to react while she was moving her hips against his cock still, moaning slightly herself while tongue kissing him. It was all out of the blue, very sudden. Yet... He did not fight back. It's already too late for that and... It did not feel bad at all. He'd hate to lie and say it's awful. The opposite. He liked the feeling of Aoi's breasts against him as well as her pussy rubbing against his cock, dropping wetter the more she rubbed against it. He felt her juices flowing down as well as her nipples hardening against his chest. She was aroused herself, very aroused.  
Soon she pulled back and stopped rubbing, gasping heavily. "Is this answer enough?" she let out while gasping. "Y... Yeah" he only replied. "If... You want to put it inside, go right ahead."  
"Certain?"  
He nodded. There was no turning back any longer. Both already went that far so it's best to go all the way.  
With that he did not have to nod twice. She lifted her hips up, her entrance hitting the tip of his cock already. At first it seemed to be troublesome to insert the log all inside of her yet soon enough she seemed to have managed and it slid in all at once, making her moan very loudly the moment it hit in deep already.   
At the same time he felt her insides squeezing his cock. It was warm in there, very warm. These insides were hugging his cock very tightly, not wanting to let go anytime soon. At least it felt like that.  
Without a warning she started to move. First slowly as she seemed to still adjust to the size yet strongly enough to make her breasts bounce up and down. The more she seemed to adjust the faster she moved, her moaning coming in sync with her speed. So did his groan as he was not able to hold it back any longer. He saw her moving up and down, faster and faster. Her breasts right alongside her.  
Soon enough he would join her in, moving alongside her to ease the burden of moving, making her moan even louder and grabbing onto him.  
Yet this resulted his face being squished right between her breasts, feeling their softness directly with his face. They moved up and down in the pace both were moving. Yet apperantly that way he 'accidently' started sucking on one of them, making her moan even louder and drip wetter, moving faster and faster.  
During this session he hit the climax various times yet she did not seem to stop moving, the opposite. She screamed for more. More and more inside of her, wanting to be overfilled with his sperm. It shall be stored all inside of her, get all inside of her. And so it did, overfilling Aoi with more and more sperm.

A bit of time had passed, it was almost hitting midnight. Koratoro walked out of the men toilets, carrying a woman in his arms. This one was seemingly sleeping while holding onto him.   
Both had their clothes back on, even though it was quite the task to lift Aoi up, his dick out and embarassing to put her clothes back on. Not to mention how much sperm flowed out and he had to clean up afterwards.   
He cannot believe it happened... But here he was-Knowing he had sex with the principal. And she soon fell asleep because of it. To make matters worse he had no idea where she lived, making it even more akward the next morning as he had no choice but to make her sleep over at his place... Not like the situation wasn't akward enough already and will only cause more akwardness between them.  
Little did he guess that this was just the beginning.


End file.
